


Our Routine

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Regrets, Sad kinda, friends after breakup, its very small, mentioned sex, this is based on something i seen on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic on how Cloud and Zack can't let go of the past or each other even when they are no longer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something I seen on tumblr. Where you miss your ex more then you say, ruin each others dates and hook up while drunk. I thought the idea sounded good and so this fic came to be. I didn't know what to make the reason they broke up so that is up to you guys. I would love to hear what you guys made the reason for these two breaking up is. I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

Cloud sighed, rubbing his nose. He was quite annoyed right now at a certain black haired, blue eyed boy. Zack, his ex boyfriend who he was doing his best to still be friends with after there less then happy breakup, had decided to ruin his date. Cloud hadn't been out with anyone for awhile and after tonight he remembered why. Zack was sweet and charming, but he could definitely be an ass when he wanted. Tonight was a shining example. The black haired boy was currently snickering. He seemed to find the fact of showing up at Cloud's diner and 'accidentally' knocking water all over his date. Zack didn't stop there though. He then told Cloud's date about how he and Cloud used to date and even some pretty graphic details of their sex life. Cloud's date didn't like hearing Zack's retelling of his and Cloud's relationship. This resulted in the person leaving and Cloud glaring at his ex. Zack just smiled his carefree smile and threw his arm over the blonds shoulder.

"Come on Cloud. Let's go back to my place and hang. That person wasn't right for you anyways." Zack said, smiling. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Seems no one is." The blond growled. Zack laughed and petted his head. Cloud did his best to ignore Zack as the two made the five minute walk to Zack's apartment. The blond had made this trip many times. He and Zack had started dating in high school. It was that wild romance most teens had and it was fun. A fun, wonderful thing that met a bitter end. After four years of kisses and sickening romance that was sweet it all came to a bitter end. Despite the awful breakup the two made an effort to still be friends. Sometimes Cloud wondered why he did. They both had a habit of when ever the other tried dating again they would ruin the date. Over the last two years it had became casual. This was routine. They would ruin each other's date, go home and hang out. Most the time it lead to them both drinking and regretting it in the morning. Still, this was routine and nether tried to stop it.

Cloud sat on Zack's couch and already felt the regret he would soon forget. They were drinking, like they often did. Zack was always so laid back and so drinking with him was always somewhat relaxing. It was a feeling Cloud couldn't explain. Zack moved closer and in Cloud's now barely sober mind that was good. Cloud's head spins as Zack closes the space between them, kissing the blonds lips. Cloud returns the kids because it warm and it's Zack and damn does vodka remind you of those things you wanna forget.

Cloud lies under Zack as the dark haired boy pounds him like they might never do this again. Both know they will. They always do. They drink and they release all that pent up sadness. That want they both deny. Cloud screams out Zack's name and he knows they will be up all night like this. Nights are fine it's the morning that he hates.

Cloud wakes in the morning, dressing himself quietly. He knows even if he leaves Zack will call him. He always does. Cloud doesn't do it quite enough and he hears the sound of Zack getting up. He always made small sounds when he was stretching. Cloud turns around, biting his lip. There is that guilt he knows all too well. Because Zack isn't his anymore and he isn't Zack's. They are ex's, they are friends.

"Spiky," Zack whispers and Cloud closes his eyes. He turns to look at Zack. "You wanna stay for a bit?" The black haired boy asked. He always does. Cloud always answers the same.

"Can't. Maybe some other time." Cloud says and he swears he hears his own voice crack. Zack just smiles at him.

"See ya then." He says. Cloud nods his head and walks out of Zack's small flat, tears streaming down his face. Because maybe he isn't as over Zack as he always tells himself he is. Maybe Zack isn't over him ether.


End file.
